Draco's Christmas Story
by dracolov
Summary: Draco parents are dead, he's got no one to turn to.What happens when Hermione tells him she's getting him a gift just chase? Why so much wine and why does hermione think she used Draco? This is way not how I usely write, but I wantted differnt.
1. finding what once was losted

**A/N: This is a sort story just for x-mas. I will only contused if a lot of ppl as me too.**

**Draco's Christmas Story**

Draco sat alone in the Head's Common Room. Tomorrow was the start of Christmas break. It was also Draco's 18th birthday. Any teen would be so excited about this. Turning the legal age and getting all those presents and spending it with your family and friends.

So why were Draco Malfoy's things not packed, and why was he fighting back tears? The answer was simple, but only to him. Draco's parents had been killed last summer, by Death Eaters. Everyone tried to tell him his father's death was expected and his mother had committed suicide when she couldn't deal with the loss of her husband. Draco however knew the truth and he blamed himself everyday.

The Dark Lord had told Draco if he betrayed him or failed him his parents would pay the price. He had done both, and his parents had paid the price. It had been really hard for Draco after that. He soon found out he was alone in the world. His parents' friends were all Death Eaters who just wanted to kill him. The rest were business associates who didn't even know his name. He had one friend once, but he was a Death Eater now. So he had to go though his parents' funeral and everything that came with it, alone.

So why wasn't he dead? The Dark Lord knew it would be much worse if Draco had to go through the rest of the war alone. Both sides hated him and wanted to do him in. He could tell his problems to no one, because no one would listen and would just think he was trying to help the other side win.

Why didn't he just kill himself? He wanted to do one thing his parents had always wanted him to do. 'Be something more then a thief.' He didn't know what it would be, everywhere he turned dirty looks and hatred were shot his way. Draco was detested again everywhere he went. So, here Draco sat alone and empty hearted, he had always loved Christmas.

Not because of the presents, but because it was the only time of year that his parents had time to be with him. Draco's heart weighed heavy in his chest. At this point in his life, he would give anything, just to be a part of Christmas. Just then the portrait door swung open. He wiped his face, taking a deep breath and trying to look as if nothing in the world could ever bother him. Hermione walked through the door and saw him.

"What are you still doing here?" She had stopped and snapped at him.

"If you have forgotten mudblood, this is my dorm too." Draco snarled at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant why you are still here? Aren't you going home for the holiday?" She said with a snarl.

"I'm staying here this year." He said simply and walked to the Head Boy's dorm room.

"Well there goes that idea." She mumbled to herself as she went to the bathroom.

"What idea?" Draco asked half heartily. Not realizing he was kind of happy that he wouldn't be alone on Christmas day after all.

"I was going to have my friends here for Christmas. But with you here that's so not going to happen. I wouldn't want them to have to put up with a git like you on the happiest day of the year." She snapped and went into the bathroom. Draco's heart sunk as deep as it could.

He had planned to buy at least one person a gift so he wasn't completely left out. That's what he was thinking about when he had headed for his room, but after that he knew there was no point in even trying. "Besides, who would I have gotten it for anyway?" Draco was about to walk into his room once more, when Hermione came back out of the bathroom.

"Malfoy?" She asked sparingly soft. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, Granger what is it?" He asked

"I am sorry I snapped at you just now. I just got a letter this morning that my parents have decided to go on a second honeymoon… Anyways that's no excuse." She looked down at her feet. "Anyway, because we are going to be here together this holiday; I just wanted you to know, I would be getting you a gift, don't let it go to your head, I just like holidays." With that she went back into the bathroom. Which was too bad because she missed seeing the rarest thing in the world? 'A Malfoy with a true smile.'

"That's who…" He walked in his room a little more light hearted than before.


	2. In sleep I found you

**A/N: Has been beta by Siret Malfoy. I going to keep adding chapter, at the Top it will say not beta yet until it is beta'd. Then it will say who beta it.**

**Draco's Christmas Story**

Hermione leaned against the bathroom door. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She slid down to the floor with a sigh. She felt bad about what had just happened, but not because of the reason she had given.

Draco hid his pain better then anyone else she had ever known. In fact she, like everyone else, had been fooled by the mask he wore when someone was around. But two weeks ago Hermione had fully seen though his mask.

_**Flash back**_

Hermione walked into the Head's Common Room to find Malfoy had fallen asleep on the sofa. At first she thought about waking him up so he could go to bed, but decided against it. 'He would be pissed.' She sighed and decided to just do her homework for next week and get it out of the way. She sat down and started to go though Potions when she heard something.

Malfoy looked like he was cold. Who could blame him, he only had his school pants on. Hermione could tell he had fallen asleep doing homework. 'Happens to me all the time.' As she looked at him her mind wondered, 'Gods he's got a nice body. So muscular so damn sexy… Oh no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!' To stop the bad thoughts she got up and got a blanket off the other sofa to cover him with. As she got closer he called out in his sleep.

"No!" At first Hermione thought he had woken up. She had been so surprised that she dropped the blanket. Once she was sure he was still asleep she picked it up and walked over to him. She covered him up and went back to her work.

She wasn't at it long when he started to toss and turn. Mumbling something she couldn't understand at all. Then he started to cry. Hermione was so shocked she found herself at his side soothing him.

"Shh, Draco it's alright." She smoothed back his hair. But it seemed like his tears would not stop. Taking a deep breath and praying to the gods for him not to wake up. She lay down with him and held him in her arms. She could only pick out a few words he mumbled. 'Mother, father, my fault and alone.' He cried unknowingly for a little while longer, but soon cuddled up to her, stopping and lightly smiling. Once he had calmed down, Hermione took her school things and went to her room.

_**Flash back ends**_

She knew he was all alone this Christmas for the first time and when she had snapped at him it made her feel guiltier than she'd thought possible. He wouldn't be getting any gifts at all and when the day came he would be all alone. She knew that he was the only Slytherin in the school staying and he had told her that he and his friends don't do gifts.

So, to make her stop feeling like crap, for yelling at him in his time of need -with no good reason at all- she decided to buy him a gift. Which made her feel a little better, but now she knew she had another problem. 'What do you give to a guy that has everything?'

She took a shower and got into her pj's. They were red and green. Nothing about them was sexy at all. She would rather die than to walk though the Head's Common Room in something sexy, were Draco could see her and make fun of her. She stepped out of the bathroom to see him sitting on the sofa again.

She walked over to the other sofa and sat down. She hadn't noticed it before but all the Christmas decorations were down. "Malfoy, where is all the Christmas stuff?" She asked, a bit confused.

"I asked the house elves to take them down, before I found out you were going to be staying too." He looked at her for a moment. "They are in a box over there, if you want to put them back up." He pointed to the back of the room.

She looked at him for a bit and then got up to sit next to him. He looked just as shocked as she felt. "You want to help? Who knows it might be fun… Well funnier than looking at the fire burn." She tried to smile at him.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes, actually I think I would like to help. Hold on though; let me get us some refreshments and the tree back so we can put the ornaments on it." He summoned a house elf and within minutes there were bottles of red wine, with two glasses and a naked tree.

Hermione wasn't much of a drinker, but decided to let loose a little. Draco was drinking them down pretty fast. After a while he was drunk and she was way past her limit. They were having a good time putting everything back up and had all but the star on the tree. Together they put the star on the tree. They had stood close to each other to do this and as there drunken eyes met the ceiling they saw the mistletoe.

Their eyes met for a moment. "It is the season." He said softly.

"Yeah it is." She whispered back at him. Then their lips met gently. The kiss was soft and warm. Slowly they moved closer to each other. Draco nibbled her lip slightly and she moaned against his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her waist caressing her side gently. He used the other one to hold her head gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in to play with hers. They both moaned against each others lips, running their hands all over each other. She felt herself wanting him but realized he only wanted her because he was lonely. She step back form him.

"Goodnight Malfoy." She barely whispered before trying to make a run for her room. He caught her arm as she went by him.

"Goodnight Granger." He said softly before kissing her deeply, a little harder than the first time. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Rubbing his harden muscle again her. Hermione felt a growl escape her lips. She practically mounted (A/N: Meaning she jump on him ready to rip his shirt off) him right there!

(To be continued…)


	3. drinking with the enemy

**A/N:Beta by Steph (Witch was the only name I could find on the e-mail)**

**Draco's Christmas Story**

"_Goodnight Malfoy." She barely whispered before trying to make a run for her room. He caught her arm as she went by him._

"_Goodnight Granger." He said softly before kissing her deeply, a little harder than the first time. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Rubbing his hardened muscle again her. Hermione felt a growl escape her lips. She practically mounted (A/N: Meaning she jumped on him readying to rip his shirt off) him right there! _

Draco was a bit surprised when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards and landed on the sofa. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and tugged on it. He liked this so much. He rubbed his hardened muscle against her wet area, causing them both to groan loudly.

She had pulled off his shirt and started to kiss the skin underneath it. Draco was deeply enjoying the feeling of her wet tongue all over his chest. He wanted to let her feel his wet tongue all over her body. (A/N: Don't forget there both drunk beyond the point of reasoning. So they're not thinking like themselves. They're bodies are doing the thinking for them.) He reached down pulling off her night shirt. When the shirt had landed on the floor and he looked at her, his eyes widened.

"Oh wow." He breathed out coarsely. She was not wearing a bra! She giggled at him.

"I never wear a bra to bed and any woman that does is crazy… So you like what you see?" She put her hands under her breasts and lifted them slightly. His hands came to rest on hers; he used his thumbs and four fingers to play with her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear before attacking her neck with his mouth.

"Very much so." There bodies were rubbing up again each other like crazy. Draco felt his body on fire with desire for the little woman sitting on his lap. His lips left her neck and made a trail down to her breast. He began to lick, nip and lightly pull on them. As he did, Hermione moaned louder and louder. Her hands somehow made their way down to his paints. She unbuttoned them, unzipped them and tried to tug them off him. Once he knew what she was doing, he helped her by moving just enough to get them off. Now he was only in his boxers.

She still had on her PJ bottoms. Draco was filled with curiosity. 'Does she not wear underwear to bed too?" He laid her on the sofa, pulling off her PJ bottoms. He was disappointed to find she did have underwear on. As he sat up and took in her more then half naked body, his heart began to race. He want back to work on her chest with his lips and tongue.

Her hands wandered all over his body. The more he played with her breasts, the more she rubbed her hips against his. He felt a growl escape his lips. He pulled off her underwear with one swift movement. She was so shocked by this she gasped. His eyes were filled with lust as he went down on her most private spot. Her arms wrapped around his head and her hands into his hair, pushing him hard against her. She moaned loudly as he licked her in walls. He slipped two fingers inside her to push her to a climax. She bucked her hips moaning more and more until she moaned his name. Waves of pleasure washed over her.

She fell back against the sofa gasping for air. He crawled up to her month and locked lips with her. Making sure she could taste herself on his lips. He pressed his thudding muscle against her slit. Their tongue's danced in each other mouths a little while longer, before her hands came up and pulled off his underwear.

Hermione sat up pushing him on to his back. She looked him over, her face reddening as it landed on his hardness. 'Oh my gods the rumors are true! It as big as his wand and at least...'

Draco voice interrupted her thoughts. "You can touch it, you know." His voice came out as a heavy hungry whisper. Hermione was nervous. She had never done this before, but she wanted to and her body was dying to. She reached a hand out and gently touched it. She was amazed when Draco moaned loudly with just a simple touch. After a while he was moaning deeply. Hermione was intrigued by this. So she began to try other things, other then just gently pulling on it. Taking him into her month he let out a growl. She played with him for a while and enjoyed everything that she heard. She also liked the fact that ALL his body hair was a light blonde.

Draco made her stop all of the sudden. At first she thought she had done something wrong, but when he moved her back onto the floor; in front of the fire. She knew otherwise. The carpet was thick and fluffy, so it felt nice on her skin. Draco lay atop her moving her legs and positioning himself. He locked lips with her again and rubbed her clit until she was moaning against his lips again, while bucking her hips. When he felt her hands on his butt pushing him forward he knew she was ready. And he gave her what she wanted.

He heard a whimper from under him and looked down in confusion. "Hermione?" She smiled up at him running her hand though his hair. She didn't have to say it for him to understand; he was her first. He kissed her softly and whispered lightly. "The pain will go away soon. Just try to relax and work through it." He moved much slower then before. Until he felt her razing her hips to meat his strides. After that he moved faster and faster, pushing her toward her second climax and his first for the night. She dug her nails into his back moaning his name loudly.

"Dr...Draco!" He pumped harder and faster pushing her over the edge.

When she went over the edge; she tightened around him sending him over. They both breathed heavily on the floor. Pulling a blanket off the sofa he wrapped them in it. He rubbed his noise in her hair and closed his eyes.

"Well that wasn't what I thought I'd be doing tonight."

"Me neither" She cuddled against his chest. They feel asleep just like that.


	4. after math

**A/N: Beta by Baybeetricia**

**Draco's Christmas story**

Hermione lay on the warm soft object. It was so smooth against her skin and the fire burning next to her made her warm inside. She moved closer to it and hugged it closer to her chest. 'Oh I never want to let g…' her thoughts were interrupted when the object moved!

"What the?" Hermione sat up and looked at the object. 'OH MY GOD! IT'S DRACO MALFOY! I…I WAS HOLDING ON TO…WAIT A SECOND, HE'S NAKED!' She looked down at herself. 'NO! NO WE DIDN'T! OH, GODS NO!' As she continued to scream "No" in her head, Draco moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist... Well he tried to, but Hermione had jumped off the floor and grabbed her clothes.

She would have run to her room, but a sudden feeling came over her and she ran to the bathroom instead. She made it just in time. As she vomited up all the wine she had from the night before, tears formed in her eyes. When she was done, she washed off her face and flushed. She could have stayed on the floor all day, but right now she needed something to make the pounding in her head stop.

She turned on the tub, (which was more like a small college pool.) and put bubbles in the bath and climbed in. She sunk under the water and began to cry. 'What have I done? I took advantage of him and I slept with the guy all of my friends hate! How could I do this to myself? If Harry or Ron ever find out, they would hate me forever! And what about Draco? He's so lonely and it is his first Christmas without his family and I... I USED HIM FOR SEX!' Just then Hermione hear the door smash open. 'Oh no, he's awake and he's going to kill me!' She took in all the air she could and held it.

She thought she was going to turn blue when she felt the water move and two strong hands pull her out of the water. She gasped for air, as the hand sat her down on her feet. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at him.

"Hermione? Are you alright? You looked like you were turning blue there." Draco's voice was soft and it sounded like he was truly concerned for her well being. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised at not hearing him scream at her for using him the way she did. His eyes where soft and he looked a little worried.

"I… I am all right, I have a big headache, but otherwise I'm fine." She whispered, a little afraid that he would blow up on her any second now. He walked around behind her and sat down.

"Sit down" She moved to go sit on the other side of the tub. "I meant right in front of me." She sat with her back to him like he had asked. He rubbed her shoulders and moved so she could lean back against his chest. Hermione tensed up. "Is something wrong Hermione?" He asked as he tried to rub her neck and shoulders. She could sense he was getting nervous, which could end badly for her. 'Well maybe I can just amuse him until I can tell him how sorry I was about last night.'

"I… Well actually, I feel… What I mean is, last night, I…" She couldn't form a sentence. He turned her to look at him. He looked into her face as if looking for something. Hermione was so scared she didn't know what to do. "Drac..." His lips coved hers in a long deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer against him.

"I know it's kind of scary. I mean, we did drink quite a lot. But what happened last night, happened for a reason. Now we have a choice: we can ignore it and pretend it never happened, or we can just see what happens from here on out." He pushed her hair behind her ears, running his finger down her jaw bone. It sent shivers down her spine.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were as big as moons. Draco looked at her for a moment and the burst out laughing. "Mad at you! Why on earth would I be mad at you?" He hugged her against him. Hermione tried not to die from the shock. "Geez, Hermione, you make it sound like you took advantage of me or something. I mean, I wasn't the only one drunk, you had a lot too. So we took advantage of each other… Sort of." He kissed her cheek and leaned back against the tub, pulling her to lie on his chest.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell him that she knew how lonely he was and had used that to get him in bed with her. She knew that was the only reason why he wanted her even now. After all they had hated each other for almost seven years, one nice gesture shouldn't have been the reason they got drunk and jumped into bed with each other. Nor would it make him want to keep being so sweet and loving toward her now.

"So, what do you want to do?" His voice was soft in her ear. Hermione could feel him absently running his finger up and down her back. 'Or was he doing that on purpose?' She felt herself let out a soft sigh

"I think we should ignore..." She pulled back to look at him just then and her heart ached. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes held a pain, a deep pain. She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to hurt him like this. So she came up with an idea. "That is only in public. You know I don't think it would go over well and people might try and interfere." She kissed his lips softly. "But behind closed doors, we'll see how it goes. What do you say?"

She looked into his eyes to see the pain was gone. "I say that is a great idea, and I'd like to ask you if you would go with me to Spain for lunch today. See, today is my birthday and…" With out warning, she locked lips with him.

"Today's your birthday and you want to spend it with me?" She asked as she pulled back to look at him. He smirked at her.

"Yes, we can stay here or go somewhere else, where no one knows us. My mother used to take me to this place in Spain. They made the best rice cakes." His eyes shined at this memory. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she already had other plans with Harry and Ron to go shopping today.

"That sounds like fun. I would love to go! I just have to tell Harry and Ron I won't be going with them to Hogsmeade today." He looked at her for a moment.

"Hermione, if you already made plans, then it's all right. I'll just take you some other time." The mask he wore so well was in place. Hermione couldn't stand the thought that she had used him, lied to him, and was going to let him spend his birthday alone!

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to turn down your offer to go to Spain. Besides, I get to spend tons of time with my friends, and today I want to spend time with my boyfriend." She smiled at him 'I am so going to hell for this.'

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed him softly. "Yes Draco, I am sure. Just give me some time to get ready and tell my friends... that something came up. Then you and I can go." He hugged her tightly.

"Ok, take all the time you need." He kissed her deeply. "I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat, meet you back here?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay." As she got up and retrieved her belongings, she could feel his eyes on her, making her blush brightly. 'This sucks! To top it all off, all the stuff I am going to hell for doing to Draco, I have to add lying to my best friends on that list!' She waved to him and walked to her room.


	5. Birthday Dances

**A/N: BETA BY dinkyfairybaby**

**Draco's Christmas story**

Draco got some pancakes from the kitchen. He stayed with the house elves in the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in the Great Hall for almost all year. He found being in a room full to the gills with people that hated him was a little to much to bear. So he just stayed away from it. Plus the new headmistress McGonagall always stared at him whenever he was in the same room as her.

Draco knew she didn't want to give him the Head Boy spot. But before the old headmaster met his end; he had picked Draco and Hermione for the Head spots. The old bat didn't want to go against his last decision in this school. So he got the spot without question. Draco had also found Dobby was working at the school.

The Malfoy's had lots of house elves, so Draco didn't really know any of them before now, except for his father's old house elf Dobby and that was only because he was crazy and would start hitting himself for no reason. Draco was glad when Potter had freed him. He always found Dobby quite annoying. His father had some sort of attempt to the damn thing though and as a result had been pissed off for the rest of the summer. Even though, the house had plenty of other house elves and then some. Handing Dobby his plate he stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said before turning away and walking of to the door.

"Is Sir off to Spain today?" Dobby asked in the high pitched voice he always had. Draco turned around to look at him.

"What makes you think I am going to Spain today?" He was quit surprised the house elf would know his plans for the day. Dobby handed the plate off to another house elf and hopped off the table.

"Today is sir birthday. Sir away goes to Spain on sir's birthday him does." Dobby said in a simple tone. "Dobby remembers sir birthday dance too sir." Draco raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten the birthday dances because he always thought it was silly and when Dobby was freed he hadn't been put thought the torment again. The dance always made his mother laugh though.

"Are you saying you want to do that insanely embarrassing dance?" Draco asked as he looked at the small house elf.

"Dobby do it for young sir, young sirs' has been all alone. Dobby knows how happy it made young sir back then." He smiled widely at Draco. Draco sighed… 'For mother then...'

"Sure Dobby for, my mother, wherever she maybe. One last time, the birthday dance." All of the house elves burst out into song!

**Song and dance.** (A/N: the song is like _this_ Dance is like **this**.)

_Oh, you are getting older. I can no longer look over your shoulder. Because today is your day oh ay her-ya! You can touch the stars today and no will get in your way. Step on your cloud and it will lead the way! Oh ay her-ya_

**Dobby kicked up his little feet doing a can-can type of dance. He slapped his knees and threw his hands in the air and spun in a circle. He then pointed to Draco to take the floor.**

_We can say happy happy birthday today her-ya! Your birthday dreams are only a step away her-ya her-ya! Today is your day to dream the impossible, to dance the dance of romances or to reach for the sky! While you fly so high!_

**Draco kicked up his feet doing a can-can type of dance. He slapped his knees and threw his hands in the air and spun in a circle. Dobby then joined him repeating the dance together one last time.**

_Reach for the sky and fly way up high, it's your day! It's your day! Her-ya! It's your day to reach for your dreams and hold them in your hands. It's your day to reach your impossible dream and never let them get away! Today oh ya her-ya!_

**Draco took Dobby left hand and spun him in a circle. Kicking there feet out one last time, slapping there knees and throwing their hands in the air. The birthday dance was over.**

The house elves laughed and Draco looked over at Dobby. "See you tomorrow Dobby." Draco tried not to laugh as he put himself back in order. That stupid song and dance was a Malfoy tradition and it wasn't until today he actually had fun doing it.

**(Outside the door when the house elves first burst out in song)**

People in the hallway could hear the singing. Hermione stood, with Harry in front of the kitchen door. It sound like there was a small party going on behind the door. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked her as if he might be imagining things. She nodded her head.

"What on earth is that horrible song?" Hermione asked coving her ears. It was awful! It didn't help that none of the house elves were on key either. It reminded her of a drunken Irish song. Harry was shaking his head no. "Forget Dobby lets come back!" She grabbed Harry's arm and stared drag him down the hall, when the song stopped.

She and Harry looked back at the door and waited to see if it was truly over. Hermione's heart raced when the portrait opened and Draco stepped out. He looked a little out of place, as if he had been doing some sort of work out. Draco walked off down the hall without looking at anyone.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry said as he went to the portrait. Hermione and him step though and saw Dobby. He was cleaning up some dishes.

"Hey Dobby I got your letter." Harry said as he sat down. Hermione sat down next to him and smiled as best she could. She hated being in the kitchen. It made her feel like a bad person, using house elves like slaves. Dobby smiled warmly at them.

"Dobby got Harry Potter a surprise!" Dobby squid as he handed Harry a gift. Harry knew what it was without opening it. Dobby loved to give Harry socks every year.

"Thanks Dobby." He began to open the gift up. "So what was all the singing about in here?" He asked at two different socks were revealed. Hermione looked over to Dobby; she too wanted to know what all the sing was about.

"Today was my old master, sir's birthday. Dobby taught the kitchen elves sir's birthday song so; Dobby could do sir's birthday dances." Dobby nodded happy.

"Birthday dance?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

**(In the Head's Common Room)**

Draco had on some of his best clothes. He was waiting for Hermione to get there. Sitting in a chair Draco mind began to wonder. He missed his mother so much after leaving the kitchen. His heart ached as he remembered she could never see that stupid dance and laugh again. He felt tears building up in his eyes.

'Stupid thing is I did it for her and it made me miss her even more.' The tear slid down his cheeks. It hurt so much, he didn't know if he could make it though the day. As he cried softly he heard two voices behind the portrait. He got up and went to the bathroom washing the tear form his face.

The portrait opened and Hermione step inside with Harry. "Malfoy are you here?" Hermione called out. She had told Harry she had other plans for the day, but he wouldn't buy it. He keep asking her what was going on. So she told him that if he didn't believe she had Head Girl stuff to do, then he could ask the Head Boy.

Draco step out of the bathroom and looked at her and Harry. "Yes I'm here, what is it?" He asked feeling his stomach tighten up at the sight of Harry so close to his girlfriend. "I told Harry that we had Head stuff to do today, but he thinks I am not telling him everything. Can you please tell him the same thing I did?" Hermione snorted, Draco could see she was annoyed Potter didn't believe her. Which Draco thought made her look cute.

"Potter we got Head stuff to do." He said simply. Harry looked at him for a long time. 'Gods Potter is stupid!'

"I don't know what is going on, but I don't think you're telling me the truth, or at lest all of it. Hermione will you please just tell me what the hell is up. It's not like you to make plans and bail the last moment." He was looking Hermione in the faces.

"Potter are you calling Hermione Granger, one of your most trusted friends a liar?" Harry turned and looked at Draco wide eyed.

"No of course not Malfoy! I am just saying something is going on and she's not telling me what it is!" He started to yell.

"Temper, temper Potter." He looked at Hermione, who was red in the face.

"Well let's say something is up. Did you ever stop to think your friend has a right to not tell you? Maybe she is having a womanly problem. One she would be too embarrassed to tell you. Did you ever stop to think about that?" Draco walked across the room with a smirk on his face.

Harry became as red as his house colors. He looked at Hermione with his mouth hung open. She looked at him with a deep glare. She was pissed that he couldn't just believe she had Heads stuff to do and drop it. NO! He had to have Draco make him look like an ass! Now He probably thinks she was going through some kind of woman problem and would act weird around her. 'Oh he is going to suffer for this one!'

"Thank you Malfoy for making my friend look as stupid as he is acting." She glared at Draco. She was a bit mad at him, but not as mad as she was at Harry. "Harry, now that you have embarrassed me, in front of Malfoy of all people, will you let it go? I have Heads stuff to do! And apparently I got some kind of woman problem you as a man couldn't deal with! But if you feel that you have the right to know about it, I can talk to you all day about my cramps and how I get…"

Harry ran for the room screaming. "NO! I AM SORRY I ASKED!" Draco laughed so hard at this part he forgot about his pain.

"Hermione that was great!" He hugged her after the portrait closed. "You look so cute when you're mad." He could see a blush creep across her cheeks.

"You ready to go?" He asked as he kissed her noise. Hermione breath caught in her throat.

"Just let me get changed." She whispered softly. He nodded and let her go after he kissed her forehead. Hermione didn't really need to change, but after looking at Draco's outfit, she felt underdressed.


	6. why cry for the enemy

**A/N: **dinkyfairybaby beta this chapter

**Draco's Christmas story**

Hermione sat in the small café with Draco. He had known the location,  
so he ordered their food, which made things easier. Hermione played with her  
skirt hem. She had on a blue blouse and a long blue skirt. She didn't feel too  
over or under dressed. As she looked around the café, she could feel his  
eyes on her. As she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat.

'That look in his eyes, it's as if he loves me… But that is impossible.  
Dr... Malfoy could never love me… And why would I want him too!' She  
looked to the floor. 'Because you had a crush on him for years! So, he's been  
evil, and done things he shouldn't have, but deep down you always wanted this  
to happen and you know it!'

"Hermione what is wrong?" His voice was soft, Hermione loved to hear  
him talk so softly to her. A small smile played across her lips. She took  
his hand and held onto it as they both leaned in.

"Draco what makes you think something's wrong?" She tried to look as if  
she had nothing to hide, but he saw through her. The waiter put their food  
down saying something as he did. Draco sat up to answer him, after a moment  
the man walked away.

"Because of the way you're acting that's why. You've been acting  
strange since we woke up." He looked her stared in the eyes, Hermione felt a  
shiver run down her spine. "You don't want to be here with me, do you?" He  
asked it like a question, but it was more of a statement.

Hermione couldn't look away, she couldn't lie either. He held her gaze  
and if she looked away he would know. He would know how guilty she felt. He  
would know that she had been lying to him this whole time, because she  
couldn't bear to tell him the truth. To tell him that she used him,  
because under all the lies she was telling, she did in fact care about him.

"I didn't think so…" His voice was barely a whisper. Hermione saw him  
pulling some money out of his pocket. "Just go back to Hogwarts." He  
dropped the money on the table and left. Hermione just sat there at first,  
unsure of what to do. She jumped to her feet and ran out the front door.

"Draco!" She yelled as she saw him walking around the corner. She ran  
as fast as she could. "DRACO, WAIT!" She felt hot tears run down her face  
as she rounded the corner, only to find he wasn't there. She looked up and  
down the street, but found no sign of him. She stared to ball right in the  
middle of the town. She felt someone standing next to her. They reached out a  
hand to her.

She looked over to see him standing there. Just at the sight of  
him, she grabbed him and held him tight. At first he didn't more, his arms hung  
at his side, as she held on to his shirt and cried heavily into his chest.  
Slowly she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Holding her gently in  
his arms he leaned his head again her shoulder.

"Why, are you crying?" Hermione looked up into his face, blinking away tears. She ran a hand though his blond hair. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softy and whispered. "I didn't want you to leave me." He looked at her with a soft warm expression on his face.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk, if this relationship is going to go  
anywhere, other than drunken sex that is. We need to talk about whatever it is that is making you act this way." Hermione was scared at this idea;  
she couldn't help the words that formed in her mouth.

"I don't want to lose you. Not now after I finally found you under the  
mask." Draco had no idea what she meant by this. All he knew was that she  
said she didn't want to lose him, which was all he really needed to hear. Their  
lips met and he whispered softly.

"You want to get a hotel room for the night?" He whispered in her ear.  
She wanted to be close to him and it appeared he wanted the same thing.

"Yes..." Was all she could manage at the moment.


	7. who there?

**A/N: beta by **dinkyfairybaby

**Draco's Christmas story**

Draco stood at the front counter of the first hotel he and Hermione had found. It was a muggle hotel, which after a quick decision they had decided would be safer to stay in then a Wizarding hotel. No Death Eater would step foot in it and Draco was completely unknown by the muggle world. People he went to school with might have spotted him, but that was as far as it would go.

As he paid for the hotel Hermione had gone to something called a McDonalds to get them something to eat. Since neither of them had breakfasted; it seemed like a good idea. He had no idea what any of it was or what he would like. So Hermione asked him some questions about foods he liked, then smiled kissed his cheek and took off.

It had taken Draco a while to find somewhere to exchange his Wizarding money for muggle, but he had found it. As he paid for there hotel; Hermione returned with their food. She came to his side; she had a bag with some sort of big yellow M on it. And two cups with the same M. Draco took their key and the two cups.

"We are on the top floor in the penthouse. It was the only room they had available." Draco took her hand. "So shall we take the stairs or is there another way?" He asked her softly. She giggled and took him to stand in front of two shiny doors, with buttons that had arrows on them next to it. Hermione pushed the one pointing up.

"This is an elevator; it will take us to the top floor." The doors opened and Hermione step inside with Draco in tow. She then pushed a button with the number 30 on it. The doors closed behind them. "Turn to face the doors." Draco did as she asked.

"How does this thing work?" He began to inspect it closely. Hermione smiled at his cute boyish curiosity. "How does it go to every room?"

"It doesn't, it can only go up and down. But it better then walking up 30 flights of stairs." The doors opened and dinged. It surprised him.

"This is our floor." She whispered as she was fighting the giggles. Draco looked around the small shivery moving box called an elevator. They stepped out walking into their room. As they reached the door Hermione took the drinks and Draco opened it. They step in side the room Hermione put down the food and looked around.

Draco was looking around as well. He kept asking 'what's this?', 'what's that?' Hermione answered all his questions, as she took out the food.

"Come here lets have something to eat. I got you chicken mcnuggets, French fries and a coca cola." They sat down and begin to eat, Hermione shared something called a hamburger with him and he shared his nuggets. He enjoyed it all finding everything tasty.

"Are you having fun Draco?" Hermione asked as he looked over the food wrappers. His eyes flickered and a smile came to his lips. But as their eyes met his smile disappeared. Hermione felt a shiver as a wave of worry washed over her.

"Hermione you still haven't told me what is wrong." He seemed upset slightly.

"Yeah and we're not having sex like we were going to either." She tried to make him laugh. However, Draco got up and pulled her out of the chair she was in. He moved her over to the sofa, placing her in his lap, holding her close to his chest.

"You tell me what's going on and then if you want sex, I will give you all the sex you can handle." He then kissed her deeply slipping her some tongue; witch caused her to moan loudly into his mouth. Hermione moved so she was straddling him and pushed her hands through his hair, keeping him for breaking the kiss and making her talk about what bothering her.

She started to unbutton his shirt and rubbed her hands all over his chest, pushing her hips against him. A deep growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her hips and ground his against hers. He began to move without thought as his need took over. 'Ok, after some sex we'll talk.' As they began, snogging like crazy, trying to touch every part of each other. Then there came a knock at there door. At first neither of them moved, but the knock came again. Draco pulled back looking at Hermione.

"Who the hell could that be?" he asked, as Hermione crawled off him. The two of them put themselves back in order and Hermione went to answer the door.

"I'm sorry to… OH MY GOD!" Draco heard her scream and the door slam shut. He ran to the door to see what was wrong, but Hermione wasn't there. He was instantly filled with dread, hearing her voice form the other side of the door, the dread subsided slightly, but he still felt uneasy. He went to the door and pulled it open.

"Hermione is everything alright?" Hermione stood with a man and woman who look oddly formal. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"And who is this handsome young man honey?" Hermione blushed as the man looked Draco with a quizzical stare. The woman beamed at him like a young school girl.

"Mom, Dad this is Draco Malfoy. He is the Head Boy at my school." Draco heart caught in his throat. Now he knew why she had screamed and why the two people looked formal. They were her parents! This meant he was the boyfriend meeting the parents for the first time! He straightened himself out and set a smile on his face.

"Oh, these are your parents. It's a small world isn't it? You scared me there for a moment." He came to stand next to her. "I thought something bad had happened." He looked at her mother and father. "It's nice to meet you both." That is how it stared, but Hermione's father would not lighten up on Draco. He glared at him the hold time they talked in the hall. Hermione's mother beamed with excitement and Hermione stood rooted to the floor as bright as the sunlight. After a while Draco invited them inside. Hermione cleaned up the room, Hermione mother pulled her aside and without warning. Hermione and her mother had fled the room leaving Draco alone with Mr. Granger.

"So, Mr. Granger Hermi…" Mr. Granger cut him off.

"What do you think I am stupid? I see what you're doing here. You have taken my little girl to some fancy hotel for the weekend. So tell me, do you think she will give it up too you?" His eyes looked as if they could pop out of his head. Draco could tell he was in a tight spot.

"Sir I think you have the wrong idea. I am not trying to get her to give me anything. Your daughter and I work closely together at school. See today is my birthday and we thought it would be nice to do are work outside of school." Draco got up and point to the left side. "I am sleeping in that bedroom and Hermione has her own over there." He pointed to the right.

"It better stay that way too." His eyes softened very slightly. "What are your intentions with my daughter and don't give me any of that were just working together crap. I've see the way you look at her." He then scowled at Draco as he leaned back in his chair.

"I intended to be her friend and do our job. If anything else should happen, then it happens, but I am not going to do anything to make it happen." Draco set Mr. Granger with the same scowl. "And, sir even though she is your daughter, you may have the right to be overprotective of her, I will not answer anymore of your embarrassing questions. If you want more answer ask your daughter. Now I am trying to be nice here, I wasn't excepting to meet her parents this soon. I don't mean to be rude, but I am beginning to feel uncomfortable in this conversation and think it should be over, now."

Mr. Granger smiled at him. "Well at least you're honest, unlike that red haired boy. I suppose that is something."

(In the elevator)

Hermione stood with her mother in the elevator. "Mom I wish you would have let me tell Draco we were going out. Now he stuck with dad and dad was giving him that look. The same look he gave Ron the first time he met him. I don't want dad to go all 'keep your hands of my daughter' on him." She half whined.

"Oh, honey you know he only does that because he loves you. Your handsome boy-toy can handle himself just fine anyway. You said it was his birthday and you wanted to get him a gift after all didn't you?" Mary Granger said with an undefined smile.

"Yes, but I don't have a clue what to get him. Draco is rich and he has like everything he could want." Hermione felt odd at this conversation, something about it was making her feel creepy.

"Oh honey there is something that boy wants he can't buy… but you can." The smile got bigger. Hermione was feeling quite uneasy as the moments passed by and they got closer to whatever it was; when Hermione and Mary Granger arrived in front of an X-rated store. Hermione just about died. "Mother! That…! That's a sex store!" She gasped out at her mother.

Mary laughed. "Yes it is and you'll find just what that boy wants inside." She then dragged Hermione inside to find Draco birthday gift and Christmas as well. They were in the store for a few hours before Hermione loosened up.

"You know mom, you're telling me to have sex with a boy you hardly know." Hermione smiled at her mother hoping to make her feel just as creeped out and wrong as she did right then.

"Hermione honey, you are a woman in a romantic hotel with a handsome young man. You're father may try and scare your man off, but if you want to have fun with him, now is your chance. Stop being a little girl and act like the woman you are. Draco wants to play the part of the dutiful young man romancing you. So live a little honey and be his beautiful young woman in love." Her mother then got a dreamy look on her face.

Hermione looked at her mother as if she was an alien. "So to live a little you want me to ride Draco?"

"Honey if I was your age and not married to your father I would ride that young man myself." Now Hermione was thoroughly disgusted. Too bad for her it didn't stop there.

(later)

Once she had bought something for her lover's birthday they want back to the hotel. Hermione didn't say a single word, but felt like she wanted to die. As they neared the door to her room they heard laughter inside. Hermione and Mary Granger walked inside only to find Jake Granger and Draco playing a game of poker and talking about Hermione


	8. What I will do to be with her

**A/N: Beta by dinkyfairybaby**

**Draco's Christmas Story**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stayed until around seven o'clock. Then they left much to Mr. Granger's displeasure. Once they were alone again Draco turned to look at Hermione. She went a bit pink as he looked her over. Something was wrong and it was time to find out what it was. He was tired of beating around the bush, so to speak.

"No more messing around." He said as he sat down at the table and pulled up his chair. So she couldn't get in his lap and change his line of thought. She came over and sat down across form him. She was looking everywhere, but at him as if looking for a place to escape.

"Hermione it's time to tell me, what's going on? No more putting it off or changing the subject."

"Draco it's not like; I didn't know my parents where here." She was trying to avoid it again. Trying to find something; anything else to talk about. And, it was pissing him off.

"I never said you did. FYI Hermione; I know what you're doing. You're trying to talk about what ever you can think of, other then what is bothering you and it pissing me off. So stop it and tell me what is going on in that head of yours." Draco gave her a stern look. Those made her cringe, she looked back at him.

"I… Draco, there no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out and say it; I used you for sex and I know you feel guilty about your parent's death. I know you're really lonely and you only want me for someone to be with. There's no other reason you could want me. So now you know the truth and want me to go right?" She couldn't even look at him.

"I want answers before you go anywhere. How did you use me for sex? How do you know how I feel? And most of all, why do you think that is the only reason I could possibly want you? Answer them in the order I asked them." His eyes were narrowed at her. Hermione squirmed in her seat.

"Oh…Well I know you felt guilty and used it to my advantage. That how I got you in bed with me. And I know how you feel because you talk in your sleep. You fell asleep on the sofa and you stared to cry and say things…." She glanced up at him, only to find no emotions shown on his face. She couldn't go on she felt like such a horrible person right then.

"How did you use that to your advantage?" He glared at her for across the table. She didn't know what to say and he could see it. She hadn't used him, she only thought she had. Draco felt slightly angry, so He stood up placing his hand on the table and leaning forward. "Forget it for now; I only have one question left for you. Do you want me to be your sex-toy?"

Hermione turned a deep shade of red. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to use him. Draco moved around the table and lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. Kneeling down he kissed deeply.

"Yes or no it's not that hard. If that's what you want then yes, if not then no." Her breath caught in her throat and before she could think she breathed out "Yes."

"Then I am yours to do what you wish with." He kissed her deeply putting his hands in her hair. "I am your little sex toy. You can have me when you want, where you want and how you want. All you have to do is say you want it." Slipping her some tongue she moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply back.

Hermione didn't know what was up or down. She had expected him to throw her out the door and call her a whore, not kiss her and ask if she want him to be her play thing. This to her surprise was what he had done. She thought he might be doing it because he was lonely. Which bothered her, she wanted him to want her, the same way she really wanted him.

"Draco? Why are you doing this?" She breathed between kisses. Her hands traveled up to unbutton his shirt. Draco pulled back and kissed down her next. He whispered softly in her ear letting his words and breath linger.

"Because it's what you want." He could see she wanted to take him right there. He stood up making sure to keep eye contacted with her.

"You said you got me a gift. Do I get to have it or are you going to keep it?" He wanted to her to tell him what to do, before he did anything, Hermione only blushed deeply.

"Hold on and I get it." She went into her bedroom and got part of the gift.

"This is your half." Draco gave her a confessed look, but opened the small black box. She held a bag close to her chest. As he moved the tissue-paper aside a blush made itself known on his cheeks. There was a rather small man's black leather thong in the boxes. "Go put it on, because there's more." Hermione whispered to him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

'OH my gods… She wants me to put this thing on!' Draco looked at the bathroom door and realized she was changing into something. Quickly disregarding his clothes, and fear, Draco slipped on the small scrap of clothing she had given him. The door open; Draco looked hungrily towards the door. Only when she stepped out she had on a robe!

She glanced over at him and her face want red. He now felt oddly naked and vulnerable. She took out her wand and said a small spell. The bedroom doors opened and leather ropes appeared. If he hadn't felt nervous before he did now.

To be continued…

A/N: There two ways I can do this.

1. I can write in detail what happen next

2. You can use your imagine and I can skip this next part. Please tell me which one you want me to do.


	9. what I will do to be with him

**A/N: Not beta yet!.. Also this chapter is a bit odd, even for me.**

**Draco's Christmas Story**

"**_This is your half." Draco gave her a confessed look, but opened the small black box. She held a bag close to her chest. As he moved the tissue-paper aside a blush made itself known on his cheeks. There was a rather small man's black lather thong in the boxes. "Go put it on, because there's more." Hermione whispered to him as she disappeared into the bathroom._**

'**_OH my gods… She wants me to put this thing on!' Draco looked at the bathroom door and realized she was changing into something. Quickly disregarding his clothes, and fear, Draco slipped on the small scrap of clothing she had given him. The door opeedn; Draco looked hungrily towards the door. Only when she stepped out she had on a robe!_**

**_She glanced over at him and her face want red. He now felt oddly naked and vulnerable. She took out her wand and said a simple spell. The bedroom doors open and leather ropes appeared. If he hadn't felt nervous before he did now._**

Hermione POV

'I feel so stupid in this thing. Why did I let that sales woman talk me into this? He is going to hate it! He's probably going to laugh or be so degusted he asks me to put my close back on… There is no way he is going to like this!' She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black leather thong and matching bra; along with knee high boots.

'I feel like a slut; a hooker; a dominatrix… Shuck a cheep hussy!' She graded a robe off the back of the door and covered herself. As she stepped out she felt his eyes on her. When she looked over at him, her cheeks set a fire. 'Oh my gods he looks so hot!'

She quickly said the spell to open the bedroom doors and have the leather ropes she had got set themselves up. She walk over to the ropes picking one up, she looked over to him.

"Come here boy-toy." She smiled at him. On the outside she showed nothing but confidence. On the inside, she was asking herself what she was doing, and reminding herself this was so not like her! Draco made his way across the room. Once next to her he reached out to try and remove her robe.

"No you don't." Hermione stated as she took him by the wrist and tied it up. She then moved him to stand in the doorway and tied up his other wrist. She stepped back form him. "Try and get out, I want to make sure you're tied up tight."

He tried to get out and could not. She decided to cast a bonding spell on his wrist just in case. Once sure he was not going to get out; she dimmed the lights. Then she came to stand in front of him.

"Look at me…" She ordered him as she slowly removed her robe. Once it hit the floor she could feel his eyes roam over her body hungry. She felt her body shiver. 'You're in control here, not him. That was the whole idea of this…'

She watched as he seemed to be pulling slightly on the ropes. He moved forward as far as he could; licking his lips. His eyes were slightly glazed over. Hermione swore she heard him growl.

Hermione decided to tease him. Making sure she was just out of his reach she ran her hands down the contours of her body. Moving her hands up to grab her breast she squeezed them. She heard him pull on the ropes and growl a little. She grabbed a chair placing just out of his reach and sat down. She reached her right hand down between her legs over the leather.

Her left hand played with her breast. She let the bra straps fall down her shoulders. She removed one of them picking it lightly. She could hear him breathing heavily. Enjoying the fact she was teasing him, she leaned down and licked it. She heard him pulling harder on the ropes.

She slipped her right hand under her thong and rub herself. She began to finger herself and pick her own breast. Throwing her head back and moaning she heard him make a cry of prost. She looked at him a bit hungrily. She stood up moving in front of him.

He moved to try and touch her. She step back placing a hand on his stomach. "No, if you try again I am going back to the chair and pleasing myself." He growled, up she noticed her relax. She kissed his chest, neck, arms and the front of his new underwear.

She heard him groan in desperation. She walked around behind him; running her hands over his body. As her hand got closer to his face he tried to kiss it; she pulled it away before he could and smack his firm bottom.

He took in a sharp breath and she smiled. She let her hand wander to his front and rubbed the front of his underwear. He moaned loudly at the touch. She step back a smack his bottom one more time; just for giggles. He growled in frustration and began to fight the ropes.

Hermione walk around him being careful to not let him touch her. It was driving him crazy to see her play with herself and not be allowed to play too. She was finding it quit exiting to have this power over him. She want back to her chair and play with herself some more; slowly removing her closes. She could hear him whimper in protested and breathing heavily.

After about a half hour of this she stood up again. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. She walked up to him; making sure her breast were pressed against his chest. He tried to kiss her; but she still wouldn't let him.

"You want to touch me Draco?" She whispered hotly in his ear.

"Yes." He breathed out lustily and again tried to kiss her. She smiled as she removed his underwear.

"Then beg me to let you touch me." His eyes widened at this. She step back moving to the chair and bending over it giving him the best view of her body.

"Hermione." He growled hungrily at her. She wiggled a little acting like she couldn't reach her wand. "Please let me go… Please let me touch you. I beg you please!" She picked up her wand turning so she was looking over her shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do? Because if it is. I am going to bed" She said this last word so it lingered. _"Alone"_ She watched as his eyes twitched and pulled wildly at the ropes. He was growling like a wild animal. Hermione smiled in triumph; until she heard the ropes snap, before she could move she was on the floor.

She felt his hand run all over her. He was kissing her franticly; sucking on every inch of her skin. He flipped her over; pulled her legs apart and before she could say anything he shoved himself inside her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. As he shagged her like she had never thought possible. Once they reached their climax, he collapsed on her and breathed her name out in a deep moan.

"That was so… So… Wow" He then kissed her neck, before pick her up and going into the bedroom. He laid her down and climbed in with her. He pulled her close to his chest and before passing out in exhaustion whispered. "There are a lot of reasons I want to be with you."


	10. What do you mean your sleeping in?

**Draco's Christmas Story**

(Draco pov)

Draco sighed as he pulled his lover closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked down into her face. He smiled as she whimpered in her sleep. 'Last night was hot, but it wasn't what I wanted. Oh Hermione why can't you see you've opened up a part of me I thought I lost?' He ran his hand though her hair. 'I wish you wanted me the way I want you. But if being your play thing is the only way to be with you. Then the boy-toy I will be.' He kissed her cheek before getting out of bed.

As he did he noticed he still had the ropes tied to his wrist. He discarded them finding his things and going to his room. They had to go back to school today; which wasn't what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure he would see Hermione much when they got back, but he knew if they didn't return all hell would break loses. Draco sighed and went to take his morning shower.

(Later that day)

They had said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, fixed the door frame, which Draco had sort of broken and left for Hogwarts. Once back Hermione had taken off. Not telling Draco where she was going. Which for some reason bugged the hell out of Draco. He wanted to know where she was at all times and her leaving without a single word was driving him crazy.

Draco left the Head Room and walked down the hall only to stop at the sound of familiar voices coming his way. Draco for some unknown reason found himself hiding. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked around the corner.

"Harry I am not playing 'truth or dare' tonight. I have other thing I need to do." She said as she went to the Head portrait. "Now I told you I will ask Malfoy myself if we can have Christmas in the Head's Room. Why don't you to go down stairs and what for me. Then we'll go to Hogsmeade ok guys?"

Ron seemed to be fine with this idea. Harry gave Hermione this look, Draco knew meant something bad. 'Does he know we're lovers?' Harry left with Ron but kept looking back at Hermione. Once they were out of sight Draco stepped out of the shadows. Hermione was about to say the password when he spoke up.

"Granger?" He said her last name in case someone was nearby.

"Dr…Malfoy, where did you come from?" She looked straddled as she looked at him. He looked around the hall and finding no one kissed her quickly. Hermione blushed.

"Does it matter?" She shook her head no. "So, what is this about your friends being in our Common Room Christmas morning?" She took his hand and moved so they were only inches apart.

"My friends want to spend Christmas with me and I really want to spend it with them. Please can they pretty please?" She made big puppy dog eyes and pouted. Draco stomach tightened up as his heart and mind fought wildly with each other. 'She really wants it… But I wanted to be alone with her… But she wants to be with them…' It went on like this for a while before Draco decided.

"Oh alright, but I..." He looked around to make sure no one had come down the hall. Seeing they were still quite alone he whispered. "But I want some alone time with you on both Christmas Eve and Christmas day agreed?" She made a little squawking noise through her arms around him a kissed him deeply.

"You got it handsome; I'm off to go shopping." She headed off down the hall and Draco walked with her.

"I was going that way myself." He took her hand and held it until they saw people. They walked in silence until Hermione stopped him. "Draco they're going to ask what it took for me to get you to agree. I can't tell them, you want alone time. They'll find out about us and have a cow." She looked frightened at this thought.

"Tell them I only agreed because I was going to be sleeping in. An as long as there quiet and leave when I get up, there will be no problems." He looked at her hopefully. However she didn't look happy at all, she looked pissed and forgetting herself almost yelled.

"You are not spending Christmas morning sleeping." Harry and Ron were the only other people around. So for the most part they were in the clear. Draco saw them storming away.

"Granger what do you care if I sleep in or not?" He slightly motioned to her on coming friends and she realized what she had done.

"It's…I don't care, it just it's Christmas and you shouldn't sleep it off." She said lamely.

"Well I am sleeping it off and so you can have your little get together. Just don't wake me and make sure they." He pointed to Harry and Ron who were now right next to her. "Leave when I get up." He could see; she was mad at him for saying he wasn't going too spend Christmas morning with her, but what was he going to say?

She huffed and turned away form him. "Fine whatever; just don't forget your end of this deal." She then stormed away with her two best friends that looked absolutely confused. Draco sighed walking out the fort down and making his way to Hogsmeade. 'Now to find her two gifts; one for x-mas and one as an apology for the fight 'that was still not over'. He could tell that as soon as they were alone, she was going to start in on him about where he would be spending Christmas day. He only hoped he wouldn't give in this time.


	11. It always ends bad for a Malfoy

**Also I have my forums up, please take a look at them. And use them if you find something to say**

**Sorry this chapter some how got replaced with a chapter form another story!**

**Draco's Christmas story**

(1pm Hermione pov)

Hermione walked along with her two best friends. She wanted so badly to tell them she was mad at her boy-toy for saying he was going to sleep in on Christmas. But she knew she couldn't do that. However, Hermione felt Harry looking at her funny. She decided to ask him what was wrong as soon as they were alone. Which turned out to be sooner then later.

Ron's girlfriend Ms. Lovegood saw him and had stolen him off for a shagging. Hermione turned to Harry and was about to say something, when a certain blonde caught her eyes. Her mind went to him and what to get him and how mad she was at him. She was also filled with jealousy when he stopped to talk to a really pretty girl.

(Know for those of you wondering how this looked to Harry)

(1:25pm Harry POV)

Harry looked up as Hermione turned to say something to him. As her mouth opened, her eyes widened. She looked off into space with all her emotions freely showed on her face. Harry looked at what had caught her eyes. When he saw Draco Malfoy talking to some girl he didn't know, Harry had had enough. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest store. Pulling her in to the back he took her by the shoulders and set her with a hard stare.

"What is going on Hermione?" She was looking at him oddly.

"Wh… What do you mean Harry?" She asked softly

"I mean what is going on with you and Malfoy." A hard look came to his face. "Don't you dare say nothing either. You're both acting odd. And just now you were staring at him, like you where mad he was talking to that girl."

"Harry don't be silly; why would I be mad he was talking to some slut…."

(7pm that night Draco Pov)

Draco smiled as he put Hermione's gifts away. He had seen her walk out of the book store with Potter. They seemed to be either fighting or shagging. Draco hoped to the gods it was a fight. As they hugged and went there spared ways. He saw Hermione stop in front of the store; she was looking at a book in the window.

She must have stood there for 20 minutes, just looking at the book. Draco now knew what he was getting her. As soon as she had taken off he walked into the store and got it for her. He didn't get a copy, oh no; he made damn sure he got the one in the window. See it was the first edition and he got the stand to go with it.

He then left the store; the book had cost a small fortune, but it was for the woman that made him feel live again. So he didn't care that it had cost so much. Draco walked around until he found a nice little necklace. It was a locket, shaped like a heart and made of silver. Once he paid for this he want back to the school. Well he stopped and looked at the newest broom, but that was all.

Draco smiled as he put the wrapped gift under the tree and the other in his pocket. Soon Hermione would be back and they could talk about Christmas day.

(11pm that night)

Draco sat in the dark room looking towards the door. Hermione hadn't come back yet. She hadn't stop in to tell him where she was. Nor had she owled him. Draco was both scared something bad happened to her and pissed she didn't think he was important enough to let him know were she was.

The partied door opened and Hermione step inside. She wasn't alone though, Harry Potter was with her. Draco felt both hurt and pissed off. 'Was she sleeping with Potter?' Draco sat quietly and listened to what they were saying to each other. He was also waiting for her to notice he was there.

"Harry I am sorry about not telling you and Ron before now." She seemed to be slightly pleading with Harry. "Please don't do this, not now." Draco heard his voices for the other side of the door

"No Hermione I am doing this now. You're lucky it's me and not Ron doing this. Who; by the way is still going to kill Malfoy on sight." Draco stood up and walked right up behind Hermione and pulled the parted door wide open. Hermione spun around and almost yelled in surprise.

"Oh did I surprise you? Was it because you were so bussing talking about me, you missed the fake I was sitting in the room?" He set them both with one of his ugliest glares. "What is it you are here to talk about Potter? You here to tell me about your snogging Granger here?"

Hermione eyes widened at what he was saying. "What! Harry and I would never do something like that!" She stepped inside pulling Harry along behind her. Draco slammed the door shut. Harry stood in front of Hermione and glared at Draco.

"What is your plan Malfoy? Are you supposed to make Hermione think you care about her, so you can get to me? Is that it? Or are you to lead us all into believing you're the victim. Then you lead us to a group of your little Death Eater buddies! Is that it? You sick murdering freak! " Harry them pushed Draco hard back into the wall.

Draco was so angry he wanted to punch Potter in the face. But he could see Hermione looking at him with wide eyes, as if she was afraid of him. This made Draco's heart ache and shrink back into the deep deterioration it had just barely climbed out of.. Taking a deep breath he looked at Harry more softly than he'd thought possible.

"I wouldn't help them if they put a wand to my head and told me to choose." He then walked to his room and opened the door. He stopped in the door pulled out the necklace and dropped it on the floor. "And if you believe that crap Hermione I was wrong about you. You can keep this; I don't have a use for it." He then shut his door behind him. Leaving his heart on the floor where Hermione had unknowingly dropped and stomped on it.

(Christmas Eve)

Draco hadn't left his room once since Potter had accused him of trying to use Hermione to lower them into a trap. He hadn't eaten or even slept either. He was back in the hell that was his life. He had thrown himself into paper work for the business he owned. He sent out owls making appointments to go to these places and figure out whether to keep them or sell them.

He got some clothes together and for the first time it seemed like, he went out the door. On the other side sat Hermione and her friends. They were all looking at him oddly. Not wanting to talk to them. He simply went to the bathroom and closed the door. He cleaned and dressed himself before he went to open the door. He become afraid that she would still be out there. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find she and they were still there.

Draco made his way to the fireplace without a word. Hermione stood up and stepped in his way. "Where are you going on Christmas Eve?" Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"Not that it's any of you business, but I have business appointments to go to." He moved around her getting some Floo powder and standing in the fire please.

"On Christmas Eve?" She sounded sad. He couldn't figure out why.

"Miss Granger just because it is a holiday does not mean my businesses stop running. They run all year long, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. If there is a problem I must take care of it. Now if you please, I must get going, I have appointments right in to New Year's." He stopped and looked at her friends. "I won't be back until New Year's day. So your friends can stay as long as they like." He didn't give her a chance to speak again. He through the Floo powder and said "Pierce French, 211 El Street." He was then gone in a blast of green smoke.

Draco was too tired to go by any other means. Being up for 5 days straight does that to a person. As he stepped out of the chimney to find an old book store. A young woman smiled at him as he brushed off some soot .(this is all in French) "Hello I Mr. Malfoy I am here to take a look around."

"Yes of cause, Mr. Malfoy let me show you around" She beamed at him…

A/N: OK guys my next chapter will be the last unless you guys say you want more.


	12. The test

**Also I have my forums up, please take a look at them. And use them if you find something to say**

**Sorry this chapter some how got replaced with a chapter form another story!**

**Draco's Christmas story**

(1pm Hermione pov)

Hermione walked along with her two best friends. She wanted so badly to tell them she was mad at her boy-toy for saying he was going to sleep in on Christmas. But she knew she couldn't do that. However, Hermione felt Harry looking at her funny. She decided to ask him what was wrong as soon as they were alone. Which turned out to be sooner then later.

Ron's girlfriend Ms. Lovegood saw him and had stolen him off for a shagging. Hermione turned to Harry and was about to say something, when a certain blonde caught her eyes. Her mind went to him and what to get him and how mad she was at him. She was also filled with jealousy when he stopped to talk to a really pretty girl.

(Know for those of you wondering how this looked to Harry)

(1:25pm Harry POV)

Harry looked up as Hermione turned to say something to him. As her mouth opened, her eyes widened. She looked off into space with all her emotions freely showed on her face. Harry looked at what had caught her eyes. When he saw Draco Malfoy talking to some girl he didn't know, Harry had had enough. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest store. Pulling her in to the back he took her by the shoulders and set her with a hard stare.

"What is going on Hermione?" She was looking at him oddly.

"Wh… What do you mean Harry?" She asked softly

"I mean what is going on with you and Malfoy." A hard look came to his face. "Don't you dare say nothing either. You're both acting odd. And just now you were staring at him, like you where mad he was talking to that girl."

"Harry don't be silly; why would I be mad he was talking to some slut…."

(7pm that night Draco Pov)

Draco smiled as he put Hermione's gifts away. He had seen her walk out of the book store with Potter. They seemed to be either fighting or shagging. Draco hoped to the gods it was a fight. As they hugged and went there spared ways. He saw Hermione stop in front of the store; she was looking at a book in the window.

She must have stood there for 20 minutes, just looking at the book. Draco now knew what he was getting her. As soon as she had taken off he walked into the store and got it for her. He didn't get a copy, oh no; he made damn sure he got the one in the window. See it was the first edition and he got the stand to go with it.

He then left the store; the book had cost a small fortune, but it was for the woman that made him feel live again. So he didn't care that it had cost so much. Draco walked around until he found a nice little necklace. It was a locket, shaped like a heart and made of silver. Once he paid for this he want back to the school. Well he stopped and looked at the newest broom, but that was all.

Draco smiled as he put the wrapped gift under the tree and the other in his pocket. Soon Hermione would be back and they could talk about Christmas day.

(11pm that night)

Draco sat in the dark room looking towards the door. Hermione hadn't come back yet. She hadn't stop in to tell him where she was. Nor had she owled him. Draco was both scared something bad happened to her and pissed she didn't think he was important enough to let him know were she was.

The partied door opened and Hermione step inside. She wasn't alone though, Harry Potter was with her. Draco felt both hurt and pissed off. 'Was she sleeping with Potter?' Draco sat quietly and listened to what they were saying to each other. He was also waiting for her to notice he was there.

"Harry I am sorry about not telling you and Ron before now." She seemed to be slightly pleading with Harry. "Please don't do this, not now." Draco heard his voices for the other side of the door

"No Hermione I am doing this now. You're lucky it's me and not Ron doing this. Who; by the way is still going to kill Malfoy on sight." Draco stood up and walked right up behind Hermione and pulled the parted door wide open. Hermione spun around and almost yelled in surprise.

"Oh did I surprise you? Was it because you were so bussing talking about me, you missed the fake I was sitting in the room?" He set them both with one of his ugliest glares. "What is it you are here to talk about Potter? You here to tell me about your snogging Granger here?"

Hermione eyes widened at what he was saying. "What! Harry and I would never do something like that!" She stepped inside pulling Harry along behind her. Draco slammed the door shut. Harry stood in front of Hermione and glared at Draco.

"What is your plan Malfoy? Are you supposed to make Hermione think you care about her, so you can get to me? Is that it? Or are you to lead us all into believing you're the victim. Then you lead us to a group of your little Death Eater buddies! Is that it? You sick murdering freak! " Harry them pushed Draco hard back into the wall.

Draco was so angry he wanted to punch Potter in the face. But he could see Hermione looking at him with wide eyes, as if she was afraid of him. This made Draco's heart ache and shrink back into the deep deterioration it had just barely climbed out of.. Taking a deep breath he looked at Harry more softly than he'd thought possible.

"I wouldn't help them if they put a wand to my head and told me to choose." He then walked to his room and opened the door. He stopped in the door pulled out the necklace and dropped it on the floor. "And if you believe that crap Hermione I was wrong about you. You can keep this; I don't have a use for it." He then shut his door behind him. Leaving his heart on the floor where Hermione had unknowingly dropped and stomped on it.

(Christmas Eve)

Draco hadn't left his room once since Potter had accused him of trying to use Hermione to lower them into a trap. He hadn't eaten or even slept either. He was back in the hell that was his life. He had thrown himself into paper work for the business he owned. He sent out owls making appointments to go to these places and figure out whether to keep them or sell them.

He got some clothes together and for the first time it seemed like, he went out the door. On the other side sat Hermione and her friends. They were all looking at him oddly. Not wanting to talk to them. He simply went to the bathroom and closed the door. He cleaned and dressed himself before he went to open the door. He become afraid that she would still be out there. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find she and they were still there.

Draco made his way to the fireplace without a word. Hermione stood up and stepped in his way. "Where are you going on Christmas Eve?" Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"Not that it's any of you business, but I have business appointments to go to." He moved around her getting some Floo powder and standing in the fire please.

"On Christmas Eve?" She sounded sad. He couldn't figure out why.

"Miss Granger just because it is a holiday does not mean my businesses stop running. They run all year long, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. If there is a problem I must take care of it. Now if you please, I must get going, I have appointments right in to New Year's." He stopped and looked at her friends. "I won't be back until New Year's day. So your friends can stay as long as they like." He didn't give her a chance to speak again. He through the Floo powder and said "Pierce French, 211 El Street." He was then gone in a blast of green smoke.

Draco was too tired to go by any other means. Being up for 5 days straight does that to a person. As he stepped out of the chimney to find an old book store. A young woman smiled at him as he brushed off some soot .(this is all in French) "Hello I Mr. Malfoy I am here to take a look around."

"Yes of cause, Mr. Malfoy let me show you around" She beamed at him…

A/N: OK guys my next chapter will be the last unless you guys say you want more.


	13. gift

Also I have my forums up, please take a look at them

**Also I have my forums up, please take a look at them. And use them if you find something to say… I only had two votes too keep going. So this is the last chapter unless more people speak up.**

**Draco's Christmas story**

Draco had been on his feet all day. He was so tired he could hardly move. As he sat down on his bed and began to take off his shoes, a knock came at his door. Draco moaned as he dragged himself to the door and opened it.

"What…" Eyes widened as Hermione looked back at him. She wasn't alone though. Her friends, all three of them where with her." Um… Hello?" He finally said.

"Draco can we come in?" She asked softly as she looked up into his eyes. Draco looked over the group and then nodded.

"Yes, come on in." He stepped back and let them in, shutting the door behind him. "Please make this quick, I am exhausted and I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow. Now first off how you find me and what are you doing here?" Ron smiled and looked at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded. "We sort of broke into your room and found your scale. Don't get all weirded out, we didn't touch anything else." Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and looked to the next person to speak.

"Last week or whenever that was; Harry got it out of Hermione that you two were seeing each other. We all ganged up on her and tried to convince her you were trying to use her. But she wouldn't listen to us. So we decided to put you to the test." Ginny looked at Ron, Draco found it odd that they were passing this story around, but didn't say a word.

"Harry was to try and push you into a fight. If you hit him back, Hermione was to stop seeing you." Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "But you didn't and you without knowing proved you did indeed care about her."

"I sorry Draco, I wanted to tell you before now. But you locked yourself in you're room and wouldn't come out. I tried to tell you and talk to you, but you shut me out. Please don't be mad at me." She softly pleaded with him. Draco's heart began to race in his chest. 'It was a test and he passed. That meant all this time she had cared!' Draco stood for the bed and took Hermione by the hand. He then led her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Do you want me?" He asked

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you care about me?" He asked

"Yes." She whispered

"Did you miss me?" He asked

"Yes." She whispered and then they kissed deeply. "Oh Draco I am so sorry I…" He cut her off with his lips.

"Its ok, I forgive you." They snogged for a good half hour before leaving to join the others, who seemed to have made themselves at home. "Well I have work to do tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you all later." Hermione huffed.

"What? Draco can't you cancel? I mean tomorrow is Christmas after all." She put on that pouty face Draco couldn't say no to.

"Well I would, but they're not really appointments. See I'm going to all the buildings I own and deciding whether to keep or sell them. This is the only time I have to do it to." He felt kind of bad as she looked like she was going to cry.

"I have an idea." Harry said softly. "You come and spend Christmas morning with us and then we will spit up and go to these places you own. Tell us what you're looking to know. He can take photos and then we'll meet back up and help you decided which one to sell… Who does that sound?" Draco looked at Harry and then to Hermione.

"That sounds fine." Hermione had been so happy she had jumped him and kissed him in front of everyone.

And that is how their Christmas started off, Draco was making friends with the enemy and he was finally with the woman he indeed found he loved. Of course when they were giving out gifts Draco found one that was not full of good news, but he didn't open it. He put it aside and told everyone he would have to work up the nerve to see what the Dark Lord had sent him.

**A/N: You can call this the end unless you guys want more chapters.**


	14. Draco and harry make a deal

A/N: Not sure if I still have a beta for this story so NOT BETA YET

A/N: Not sure if I still have a beta for this story so NOT BETA YET!

Draco's Christmas Story

Draco and Harry were the only ones back for looking at the stores Draco owned. After awhile Draco picked up the so called gift from the Dark Lord. Harry and he where in his bedroom with the door shut. He had told Harry he didn't what Hermione to know what was inside the box.

Draco opened the letter first, it read as follows.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that you are making friends. This just will not do. So I have sent you a reminder of what will happen to them if you keep this up._

_D.L._

Draco handed Harry the letter as he picked up the small black box. Slowly he unwrapped the paper. Then he carefully opened the top. He looked inside the box and dropped it. His face had paled at the sight of what was inside. As the box hit the floor it tripped over and a woman's finger rolled out.

Draco and Harry just stood there, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally Harry used a spell to get rid of the box and finger. He walked over to Draco speaking slowly to make sure Draco could take it all in.

"Draco become a double agent. If you do we can put them all behind bars or send them to their graves. We can set them up to think you're just trying to get close for information." Harry said hopefully. For awhile Draco was quiet, as he thought it over.

"Then I should go to them tonight and sign my allegiance with them. They won't trust me of course, so I will have to prove my loyalty to them." Draco stood, opening the trunk at then end of his bed and pulled out his Death Eater cloak. Putting it on, he looked at Harry. "Wish me luck and don't tell Hermione where I have gone. For now I think it best only you and I know I am doing this."

"Yes, I agree. It is already dangerous for you to be doing this. So the less people that know, the better. I'm just sorry you came back though the box in the fire and left to look at a couple more stores." Harry said calmly as Draco picked up his wand and evaporated. With a deep sigh Harry walked out into the Common Room and waited for the return of the others. 'Gods I hope he doesn't get killed.'


	15. ginny must die

Draco's Christmas Story

**Draco's Christmas Story**

It was late when Draco returned to the Common Room. Hermione and Harry were the only two still up. Hermione looked upset with him as he stepped out of the fire place. He sighed removing his robe and hugging her. Hermione was stiff at first, but soon she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry saw pain all over Draco's face, as Hermione hugged him. Though when she pulled back to look at him, it was hidden well from her sight. "Hermione I am sorry for not being here sooner. There was a problem with one of my stores and I had to stay until it was fixed." Hermione kissed his cheek before hugging him again.

"Its ok, I gave Harry and Ginny my room for the night and I gave Ron the spare room for the night. So you can make it up to me." She smiled as Harry had a gagging noise.

"Ok, why don't you go get cozy. I'll be right there to make it up to you. I just want to chat with Po…Harry for a moment and then I'll be right there." Draco smiled as he said this and patted her bottom to get her going. Once Hermione was gone, Draco used a spell to silence the room. "Potter we got a problem."

Harry motioned for Draco to take a set as they talked. "How bad-your hurt?" Draco sat on the sofa, but didn't lean back.

"Not too bad, I won't be scarred and the pain will go away in a week or so." Draco leaned forward. "Potter they want me to prove I am loyal to them. And they told me how... Harry they want me to…To kill Ginny." Draco looked down at the floor whetting for what Harry would say. Harry didn't say anything as he sat there at first then he asked softly.

"How long do you have before you have too kill her?" Harry was pale in the face.

"Two months and then their coming for me and anyone I care about." The two boys sat in utter silences. Then Draco came up with an idea. "Po… Harry I know how we can beat them, but were going to have to get Ginny to help us." Draco then told Harry his plan, he didn't know how well this idea would fly, but a smile came to Harry faces.

"There are some loose ends, but that idea just might work. However you can't make the potion and you have to be seen by others when the kidnapping happens, but it will work." Harry got up making his way to the stairs. "I'm going to bed; I suggest you do the same."

Draco got off the sofa and walked to his room. "Night Harry" He said as he walked into his room. He could hear Harry saying good night to him as well. When Draco stepped though the door He found his beloved had fallen asleep. He got into his pj's claiming in next to her, turning off the light and falling asleep with her in his arms.


	16. how she died

Draco's Christmas Story

**Draco's Christmas Story**

Two months went by fast and when the day came for the plan to go down, it went smoothly. Draco was seen playing a Quidditch game; when Harry kidnapped a well-known Death Eater. Ginny had made the potion and was ready for her new life. All was going well for the light side, but this was all just the beginning.

The Death Eater Harry had kidnapped was put under a spell so he did what Draco told him to do. His name was Tom Fitlmen, Draco had known he was a Death Eater from the fact Tom and him had stood next to each other at the meetings. And Tom had trouble keeping his month shut.

Tom and Ginny swapped hair and drank down the Polyjuice potion. When the potion took a faced 'Ginny' who was really Tom went with Draco and 'Tom' who was really Ginny went to her/his now dorm room. Thank the gods Draco was Head Boy and knew the Ravenclaw password.

(Later)

In the dark Ginny stood on the cliff, her clothes ripped and blood was everywhere. Her eyes widened in fear as Draco and other Death Eater surrounded her. Draco pointed his wand at her chest and yelled a spell that sent her flying off the cliff and to her doom. All the Death Eater laughed as Ginny Weasley fell to her death.

Draco and the other Death Eaters flew down to make sure the girl was in fact dead. To their delight she was. The Death Eaters left her body to be eaten by wild animals and headed back to the cave where they had their meetings. As they flew back Draco saw 'Tom' pull up next to him and in a manly-ish voice say 'Good work Malfoy'.

(At the Dead body)

Harry through of his cloak taking his prisoner, who was a very good actor back to the Chamber of Secrets, so he could fulfill his purpose as his bitch. As the potion wore off Harry took care of the two wonders he had got. I know you must be asking yourself what saved Tom and how did it look like he had died. Well here is what no one saw.

All of the spell Draco 'hit' him with were so weak they only ripped his clothes or gave him small cuts. But under the control of Draco he made it look and sound like they hurt like hell. When he fell off the cliff, Harry used a charm to catch him and lower him to the ground, where fake blood was already placed. Harry then used a spell to make it look like he had broken his neck and was no longer breathing. The Ginny walk up to the body and check its pulse, she then confirmed the kill. And that is how Ginny was killed or so the Dark Lord and his followers thought.

(The next day at school)

Draco sat down at his table, his eye wanders over to the Ravenclaw Table where 'Tom' sat with his girlfriend. He then saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walk into the room. All there faces red and full of tears. Ron and Hermione still didn't know about the plan and they thought Ginny was really dead.

"May I have everyone's attention. I am afraid I have some bad new to tell you all." Professes McGonagall called. The room went silent. "It is my sad duty to inform you all.. That Ginny Weasley was killed last night I was sent photo confirming this very sad news from a unknown source. In Ms. Weasley's honor all class have been canceled for the day. All the teachers are here with open ears and hearts to listen to and help out in this sad time. Please don't hesitate to talk to us." The woman then sat down and more then half of the school burst into tears. Those who didn't just sat and stared at there breakfast. This was news no one could take lightly. Because it meant a Death Eater was in the school and had been for a while. The Death Eater had to be close to Ginny and that meant that person could actually be a Gryffindor. For Death Eater supporters it meant they might be called to arms soon.

No one was happy with the news.


	17. ending

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is the last chapter of this story

**A/N: I add to the last chapter so there is some more depth, but not much more. It's all done in flash backs. Enjoy**

**Draco's Christmas story**

**M**onths had gone by and the Dark Lord was winning! He had killed off members of the light side one by one. As his right hand man Snape stood by his side his followers slowly filled the room .The man the Dark Lord owed his victory to, Draco Malfoy came up the aisle with Harry Potter under his control.

_**Flash back**_

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the dark lord with an evil smirk on his face. "My lord I have a plan on how to take them down. I will make them believe they can trust me and one by one kill them off. Harry Potter all ready believe I am his friend and he can trust me, with his friendship it will be easy to get the rest of your enemies to do the same."

The Dark lord laughed at this plan. It was a grate plan for it was the same one Snape had used to kill off Dumbledore. As he told Draco he would be watching at all times, the young man only smiled as if he had been hoping that would be the case and now it was.

_**Flash back ends**_

"Well done Mr. Malfoy, I must say you have proven yourself to be useful after all." An evil smile corralled over his faces. "Aw and now is the day I have been whetting for. Today I am going to kill you Mr. Potter and I am going to enjoy it." Draco stepped away from Harry and stood next to his girlfriend Pansy.

_**Flash back**_

Draco had been dating Hermione for five months and now he was standing above her, his eyes as cold as ice as he put his wand to her chest. He had enjoyed messing around with her but the dark lord had order her to be the next one to die. So Draco broke up with her and started dating Pansy.

Pansy was pureblood and therefore a good woman to marry and have children with. He had told his ex he still loved her and only broke it off because he was afraid she would get hurt. He had tricked her to come up to the owlery so they could still see each other in secret. To bad for her the only thing she would be seeing was the lights of heaven.

_**Flash back ends**_

The Dark Lord raised his wand. "Any last words Mr. Potter?" Just then Snape put his wand to Voldemort's back and spoke

"Yeah, I got a few. Beginning with, 'you lose' and 'drop your wand.'" Voldemort's face paled as he heard Harry Potter's voice behind him and gasped as Snape stood in the place Harry had just been. Voldemort hissed "Polyjuice position!" He whetted to turn on Draco who was obviously a traitor.

"Drop your wand or I will kill you!" Harry snapped as Voldemort laughed.

"You fool; you are surrounded by my followers! Even if you kill me, you will die too!" This time Harry laughed and the voice of the traitor Draco Malfoy filled the air.

"I would look again there_ Mudblood _sir." Voldemort hissed at being called a mudblood, but looked at all his followers' faces. He looked in horror as all their faces to turn from his followers to all the faces of good. From Ginny Weasley to Hermione Granger to Lupin. All of those who were supposed to be dead now stood in the shoes of his followers.

_**Flash back**_

It was the night before New Years Eve. Draco and Harry were talking in the chamber of secrets. "If I can get Voldemort to agree to this Harry, taking him down with be easy." Draco said as he helped Ginny make the potion that was dire to there operation. "They're always watching me so you and Ginny can tell whoever I am supposed to kill to come here and we'll work out how I am to kill them, while Ginny walks around as me."

"Yeah that's a good idea, just do me one favor." Both the boys looked at her. "Find a girl death eater to kidnap next time. I would really like to stop using the men's room." They laughed and nodded.

"What about finding out who each death eater is?" Harry asked.

"Simple Ginny and I have a code for finding each other. As we add new fake death eaters, we can sort out the old and put in the new with the code." Draco smiled. "As long as he takes the bait we can't lose."

_**Flash back ends**_

"It's over Voldemort, you lose." Harry said. In a last desperate attempt Voldemort tried to turn on Harry and kill him, but he never had a chance, as 30 different spells hit him. It was over. Voldemort was dead and the Light side had won.

Draco turned to his girlfriend Hermione Granger. "Well now seems like a good time to ask you this. So Hermione will you marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I've been dying to hear you ask me that!" She then kissed him with all her might. "Yes I will."

The end


End file.
